My Life, My Story
by HSPhoenix
Summary: Jace met Clary a few years ago and since then she has moved states. When Kay Watson (a girl who drank from the mortal cup) discovers the secret of her past she must decide if she will help the Shadowhunters defeat some old nemesis' once and for all or lead them into an unescapable destruction. Rated T for any future chapters.
1. Prologue

Come on sit down, take a seat and listen very carefully. It all started when I was young, 7 years of age if I remember correctly. I became very sick - gradually I could feel my life slipping away from my body. Until one night, an angel came down to me, the Angel Raziel (which I didn't know at the time) and for some unknown reason he cured me of my illness. He made me drink out of a goblet which contained a strange red liquid. I made a full recovery within days and the doctors at the hospital said it was a miracle and that I was gifted. But little did I know that they were telling the truth; I was gifted. Now that I'm older I look back on that night and wonder: if the angel hadn't come when he did, would I be dead? Now I hope you are still listening my friends because the story that I'm about to tell you is mysterious and dark, very dark indeed. Different people will have different versions and I'm going to tell you mine. Wherever you go, whether it's in a different dimension or on a different planet you must always, always remember: that all the stories are true.


	2. Suspicions

It was almost the end of the school day. I was sitting in my RE class with my friends Ben and Molly and we were all finding it boring. We were studying the Bible and Mr Hope, who was our teacher, was telling us stories from it. I wasn't a religious person but I still found his stories intriguing to listen to. My class and I thought Mr Hope was strange; he had faint tattoos that you could only see if you looked close and hard enough.

Anyway, the story that he told us reminded me of when I was in hospital. The story he told us was about a goblet decorated with weird patterns around the sides – and an angel. The story stated that the Angel was named Angel Raziel came down to Earth and offered its blood in a goblet to some mundanes. Immediately afterwards I had a flashback. Was this story the same thing that happened to me? I then asked Mr Hope: what was a mundane? The remainder of the class must have been thinking the exact same thing because there were a lot of confused faces in the room. Mr Hope added: a mundane is someone from the human world.

Then I sensed something new about Mr Hope, something dark. He had told this story many times before and he knew every little detail of this tale and he planned to keep it a secret. He continued the story; each 'mundane' that drank from the goblet then became half-human and half-angel.

Suddenly my throat went dry and I felt faint. The colour in my face drained. All of a sudden I felt sick. Molly and Ben looked at each other detecting that something was wrong. Molly then whispered to me, Hey Kay, are you okay? You look like you're going to barf everywhere. Mr Hope looked at us and I thought we were busted because at times he can be a really strict teacher. But no, we weren't. He then said: Kay if you need to you can be excused to go to the bathroom, bring a friend with you if you want. I looked at Molly and she nodded. I had been feeling good previously and now I felt sick. I was worried that whatever illness I had when I was in hospital was coming back to haunt me for revenge. Molly and I missed a bit of RE which is good. Although I couldn't stop thinking about what Mr Hope had said. Whilst we were in the bathrooms I told Molly I was going to ask Mr Hope for more information. Molly had always liked the genre fantasy, so she understood why I wanted to know more.

When we went back to Mr Hope's classroom his class was deserted, which meant the school bell went and everyone must have went home. Ben was waiting for us outside Mr Hope's classroom. Molly stayed outside with Ben to tell him what was happening while I went in to talk to Mr Hope.

Before I entered the room I spotted Mr Hope talking to someone who was dressed in black. I didn't recognise him despite the sense of familiarity I felt when I looked at him. As I entered I coughed so I could get their attention, they stopped talking and Mr Hope looked at me and said, "Ah Kay. I had a feeling you would come back." He nodded his head and the boy turned around. Surprisingly he looked around about my age. Now he stood facing me. Mr Hope then said, "Kay this is Jace Herondale."


	3. Demons For Days

"Okay nice to meet you. I'm Kay Watson. The real reason why I'm here is I want to know more about-"

"The story I told you in class?" Mr Hope says almost like he read my mind.

"Yes. That's right." I say.

"I knew it was a risk telling you the story in the first place. I knew you weren't like them." Mr Hope starts.

"What do you mean?" I say confused.

"You and your friends, you're not human." Mr Hope says.

"If I'm not human, then what am I?" I say.

Before Mr Hope could answer Jace said, "You're one of us Kay. You are a Shadowhunter." Suddenly Ben and Molly barged into the classroom with worried looks on their faces. Jace continued, "So you hang around with a werewolf and a faerie. That's good to know." A few seconds of silence fell. Eventually Ben broke the silence by saying, "There are demons here. They're Drevak demons – I think."

"What is a Drevak demon?" I ask.

"A Drevak demon is summoned by Greater Demons or evil warlock and is usually used as spies or messengers." Jace answered quickly.

Mr Hope then gave the orders "Kay we need to get you out of the building immediately. I'll go track down the demon with Jace and Ben. Molly you get Kay out safely. Molly you have to be careful because we don't know the exact number of demons we are dealing with. But if it's just one demon we should manage it without a problem. Once you're on the streets go to the institute, we'll meet you there."

"Right come on Kay we've got to hurry. It's a good thing you joined that martial arts club a few years back." Molly said laughing. Without warning the lights went out. There was a scream, a scream of torture, a scream of death. Then I heard Mr Hope shout, "You must go now while they don't see you!" Molly and I didn't need to be told twice and before we left the classroom she handed me a knife. Some of the lights flickered as they came back on.

Once we were in the corridors there was a horrid stench which made me gag. Molly then explained, it's a sign that there has been a demon here or is nearby. After she finished what she was saying a giant bug revealed itself from the darkness of the corridor. I swore loudly. It looked like a giant maggot with razor sharp teeth.

"Well Kay this is the Drevak demon." Molly started, "Be careful instead of teeth they have poisonous spines which are very dangerous if they break off and get into your skin." It screeched and then its 'friends' came appeared as backup. Molly started put her hands into a formation at her side as if she was holding something round. She was creating a ball of light. I just stopped and stared with amazement, I just assumed it was magic since at that time I thought anything was possible. A flash appeared as Molly threw the ball of light at the group of demons. She grabbed my wrist and we ran down a flight of stairs which lead us to the English department.

As we entered yet another long corridor we were ambushed by another Drevak demon which threw Molly to the ground. She rolled around trying to get the demon off her. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run away from this hell hole and carry on with my life like none of this had ever happened. But I couldn't, I couldn't leave Molly here struggling to fight off the demons. By now it was on top of her and was choking her. It screamed in her face clearly stating it had won. However she managed to choke out something, "The… knife…" I now knew what I had to do. I took the knife with both of my hands drew it above my head and released it so I would stab the demon. It was accurate as well; I stabbed it just above its heart. Molly pushed the demon off her. It suddenly started to have multiple spasms on the floor. We both stared at it with disgust. "Demons return to their realm once they've been killed." Molly said. Then I noticed something, one of the poisonous spines had got stuck in her arm. Molly realised what I was looking at, she pulled it out of her arm and swore. "Don't worry about me. We have to concentrate on getting you out of here."


	4. Stay Safe

Even though Molly said she was alright I'm concerned that this will lead to something bad. Eventually we managed to get to an exit. I wonder how the others are doing, hopefully they hadn't been poisoned or killed or anything horrible things like that. "Look we're finally here!" I say as we move forward towards the exit and freedom.

"Something isn't right." Molly says cautiously.

"Is it another demon?" I ask starting to worry a little.

"I'm not sure. Wait. I think I can hear some people talking." Molly says quietly. Like a sly cat she crept towards the office, where she thinks heard whispering, with me following behind her. Slowly but cautiously, she opened the door a crack and let me have a look to what she had discovered. There was a red haired girl talking to someone, I couldn't make out what either of them where saying. Then I let Molly have a look, she didn't recognise the girl either however she got the sense that these two people (whoever they are) had known each other for a long time. After moments of staring and thinking, I recognised who she was talking to - Jace. It was Jace. I told Molly and then she said "If Jace is here - then where are Ben and Mr Hope?"

"I don't know." I say answering.

"Well, come on we better get going before the demons find us or they notice we are watching them like some stalkers." Molly said sounding fed up.

Once we were out of the school Molly tried to phone Ben but it went straight to voicemail. She tried a few times, still no answer so eventually she decided to leave a message. Surprisingly we were the first to arrive at the Institute. Molly then said to me, "Let's not mention what we saw in that office, not just yet anyway."

"Okay." I said agreeing. Soon after Jace, Ben and Mr Hope arrived at the institute. Once Ben saw us he jogged over and gave us a hug, happy that we were alive. Molly swore loudly, probably because her arm still hurt. Ben took a step back and looked directly at her arm and gasped, "What the hell happened to your arm?" By now Jace and Mr Hope had joined us at the gates of the institute, which looked rather like a church. Molly had now gone silent, not even an hour ago she was fighting demons showing off her skills and now nervousness had attacked her.

"Well, um. It's a bit of a long story." Molly starts.

"Don't worry we have time." Ben said with a sense of impatience in his voice. Her wound her beginning to go an unusual colour. Normally you'd expect her injury to go red or maybe even pink at the very least. But no, it was going a dark purple colour. I could only just stare at it. I think Ben knew what was coming but was desperately clinging onto what very little hope was remaining.

Molly started to mumble something which I couldn't understand so I interrupted, "It's from a demon. We got attacked by a group of Drevak demons. Now that I think about it they somehow must have got onto the ceiling." Everyone just started at me and exchanged worried looks. Despite the fact I only found out that I was a shadowhunter just a few hours ago I knew that this wasn't good."

After a moment or two Mr Hope said "This is bad," Then he turned to Ben, showing his back to us, "Ben, this is important. I need you to go and seek help and find an antidote. Ben do you understand what possibly could happen if she isn't treated in time?"

"Yes, I do. Where shall I start looking?" Ben asked trying to be brave.

"Try the Seelie Queen. But be careful. You've heard what she can be like. Jace get Kay inside the institute."

"Yeah, okay." Jace turned to the locked gates. He started to say something and surprisingly the gates opened.

"Ben, take Molly with you as well in case she needs to be cured there." Mr Hope said.

I was just standing there listening to what they were saying. Even a tear crept down my face. I couldn't face life without Molly. I've known her since nursery. I hope she makes it. Ben came up to me gave me a hug and said, "Stay safe. Don't do anything reckless." My head nodded since at that moment I wasn't capable of any words. I could see this hurt him just as much as it hurt me. The only difference was his face wasn't damp from any tears that escaped. "Come on lets go." And with that they were gone, off to see The Seelie Queen.

"Kay, Kay. Are you alright?" It was Jace. We had only met a few hours and he seems to care about me just as much as Molly and Ben do.

"Um. Yes I'm just tired." I replied yawning.

"There's a spare room in the institute. You can have that one if you like."

"Yes. Thanks Jace." I managed to crack a small smile. Jace walked me into the institute. I was amazed on what I saw. There was beautifully painted paintings hanging on the wall. It was a lot bigger than I anticipated, in a way reminded of Hogwarts (the school that Harry Potter goes to). In addition he was giving me a mini tour on the way as well so I wouldn't get lost in the maze of long corridors.

"Here's your room." Jace said opening the door for me. The room was pale with the curtains drawn close. The walls were so bare they were hurting my eyes. "Obviously if you want you can put posters or whatever you like on the walls, just make sure that it comes off just in case, otherwise the Lightwoods won't be pleased. I was too tired to even open my mouth and ask who they were; instead I tossed my bag on the floor in front of the bed. I climbed under the covers and fell asleep. Leaving the dramatic events and hoping and praying that Ben will do his best and that Molly will survive. Gradually I drifted off into the world of sweet dreams.


	5. Someone That I Used To Know

I must have been asleep for a while because once I woke up it was dark outside and the lamp posts illuminated the streets. I quickly got changed and slipped into a tank top and some jeans. When I opened the door I saw Jace. He looked as perfect as ever.

"Oh. Hey Jace." I casually said avoiding eye contact.

"Hey. There are some people who would like to meet you." he said.

"Like who?" I started.

"Us." said some unfamiliar voices. The voices sounded so different but so alike.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle Lightwood," The girl said with long, straight black hair that was half way down her back. "And this is my brother Alec." She said gesturing towards him, who also had black hair like hers.

Alec was on his phone texting someone, "It's okay - Magnus said she could come. Simon wants to speak to her as well." Isabelle suddenly blushed slightly.

"Who's Magnus?" I ask.

Alec sighed and then said, "Magnus Bane is the high warlock of Brooklyn. He has invited us all to a party tonight."

"That's nice of him." I said smiling.

"It's not very often girls come to the institute. The party starts soon. Come on I've got the perfect outfit for you!" she said changing the subject. Isabelle got hold of my wrist and pulled me out of the corridor and into her own room leaving Alec and Jace behind overwhelmed by her excitement.

"So that's the girl you were talking about? She seems nice." Alec said.

"Yeah that's her." Jace said smiling.

"I've seen that look. You looked exactly liked that at Cl-"

"Let's not bring her into the conversation." Jace said immediately.

"Okay then." There was a moment of silence, "I better go get ready then." Alec said.

"I might as well too." Jace said walking into his room.

"That dress totally suits you." I say trying not to stare. I could tell that Isabelle was the type of girl that wherever she went everyone would stare at her no matter what she wore. Now she wore a tight black dress which hugged her figure wonderfully. It made her look like a supermodel.

"Now it's your turn." She said handing me a dress. I looked down at it with disgust.

"I would never in a million years be able to pull _that_ off." I said exaggerating.

"Well, try it first. You'll look amazing!" she said trying to reassure me. As I started to get changed behind the curtain I was starting to regret this. It was a small, skin tight black thing however it still looked different from the dress Isabelle was wearing. Once I had finally found a bit of courage I moved the curtain away revealing myself wearing the dress that Isabelle let me borrow. I looked in the mirror she was holding up. I almost didn't recognise myself.

"All you need now is your hair and makeup doing." She said as she approached me with a brush, hair grips and mascara in her hands. I stood still whilst she did my hair. "There, all done!" Once again she held the mirror up. I was amazed. I guessed Isabelle had a great taste when it comes to clothes and fashion but I never knew it would be this good!

It took me a while to get ready. I needed to take a shower and get some clean clothes. After all, we were going to see Magnus – my boyfriend. I smiled at the thought of him. Magnus was a warlock which meant he was a downworlder. Warlocks were the only the downworlders that could cast magic, and Magnus was particularly good at that. Yes, I know what you're thinking: shadowhunters weren't allowed to be gay, but he isn't a mundane so I don't see what the problem is. Isabelle and Jace are perfectly fine with me being gay and I think my parents are as well, although I'm not sure. Magnus always dressed to impress while I'm fine with sitting in a plain clothes all day, but not today. I hadn't seen Magnus in a while so I thought I would dress smarter to impress him. There was a knock on my door which interrupted my thoughts. "Alec? Are you nearly ready?" Jace shouted from the other side.

"Yes I am." I answered while grabbing my jacket from my bed. As soon as I opened the door I saw Jace leaning against the wall opposite wearing all black. "I'm here," I say closing the door behind me "Come on let's go and get Isabelle and Kay so we can finally go to Magnus' party."

After Isabelle had finished there was a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be the boys!" Isabelle said while grabbing for her bag. She walked over to the door and opened it. Jace and Alec were standing looking at Isabelle. Isabelle stepped forward out of her room and I followed her. Alec and Isabelle were already walking down the corridor talking as they went. Jace's eyes moved and eventually landed on me. "You look great." he said with a smile.

I blushed and smiled back, "Thanks."

"Hurry up!" Alec shouted down the corridor, "Otherwise we are going to be late!" Jace and I hurried down the corridor to join Alec and Isabelle who were waiting for us. Within half an hour we were on a train going to see a warlock I had never met before. Alec and Jace were talking between themselves so I decided to start a conversation between with Isabelle.

"Isabelle, who's Simon?" I ask.

"Just call me Izzy. Why do you ask?" Isabelle said.

"Oh. Alec mentioned him earlier and I was wondering who he was."

"Simon is a shadowhunter. He also got turned from the cup just like you. He was originally a mundane, then he got turned into a vampire and now he is a shadowhunter." Unfortunately, we were interrupted by the speakers:

THIS STOP IS BROOKLYN. I HOPE YOU HAVE A SAFE JOURNEY. THE NEXT STOP -

I didn't hear what the speakers were going to say because Alec pronounced "Well this is our stop." We all got off of the train and when we had exited the train station I was surprised to see darkness. After a 5 minute walk we had arrived at a house.

"We're here." Alec said opening the door. I couldn't help but feel nervous. What happens if I actually can't pull this off? Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I froze with shock. I tuned around slowly. Jace - it was only Jace. A wave of relief went over me. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Not really. What happens if none of these people like me and think I'm a weirdo in a nice dress that isn't even mine?

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Stay with me if you want," he said. "Oh and by the way, I think you look all kinds of badass in that dress." I couldn't help but laugh at him as we both entered the party. I didn't care what people would thought of me because I was now with him – with Jace.

I have been waiting for a few hours now. I hope Kay is alright. Despite the fact that I barely know that group of shadowhunters (apart from Mr Hope) I think she is in good hands. But what Molly has, I hope she is strong enough. I can't even imagine what life would be without her. I hope the faeries can heal her in time.

"Are you… Ben?" I looked up and saw a faerie that looked a similar age to what I am.

"Yes that's me. Is Molly alright?" I stood up instantly.

"Well, she definitely has demon pox." A wave of nausea flooded me. No, I must stay strong for both Molly and Kay. How will I tell Kay? This is going to be harder than I had anticipated.

"Are you alright? You seem - distant."

"Yes I am – thanks. Is it okay if I go for a bit and come back later?"

"Yes, but just keep in mind that…"

"I know. She could die." I said. I must find Kay now, tell her what's happening. I hope she's okay.

I was amazed at how many people where here. This guy must be pretty cool if _this_ many people come. Despite the crowds and groups of bodies everywhere I managed to spot Isabelle talking to a guy; he had chocolaty brown curly hair, I could see faint tattoos or 'marks' on his pale skin. I turned to look over my shoulder, Jace was still standing there. In the background I saw Alec talking to a guy who had black hair which was covered in glitter. "Who's the guy with Alec?" I asked nodding in their direction.

"That's Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Oh, so _that's _the Magnus you were talking about."

"Come on," he said while starting to walk towards them and making sure I was following him, "He wants to meet you,"

As we approached them, I could see Magnus' features in more detail: His hair was jet black with the small dots glitter and his eyes were slender, they were a fascinating mixture of greens and yellows, very cat-like. This was Magnus Bane, the guy who probably took baths in a mixture of glitter, water and soap.

"Nice to meet you Kay, I'm Magnus Bane. I'm sure the others have already told you about me."

"Yes, they have," I reply. "So how did you meet Jace and everyone?" They suddenly went silent. I felt guilty and regretted asking the question. "Um- you don't have to tell me if that's better for you." I said. I felt like an idiot for bringing that up and luckily Isabelle and the guy from before started to approach us.

"Hey," Isabelle said casually is everything okay – oh. Okay then. Kay, this is Simon."

"It's nice to meet you." I said trying not to make a fool of myself. I noticed Isabelle was whispering things to Jace, Magnus and Alec.

"Yeah, you too. Izzy was just telling me about you. So you have just found out that you were a shadowhunter today?" he asked.

"Yeah, as well as that my two best friends are a werewolf and a faerie." I replied. I saw him smile to himself.

"What's so funny?" I ask. Maybe it was an inside joke, or was it something else?

"Nothing – it's just that you remind me of someone that I used to know," Isabelle turned around and whispered something to Simon. "Yeah, okay I will. Come on Kay, let's go talk a walk." He said nodding at Jace, "Let's go take a walk, I want to tell something."

"Um, okay then." I looked at Jace for reassurance but he just nodded.

I arrived at the institute where I had first left Kay in the care of the shadowhunters. I hope she's okay. I wasn't allowed into the institute. However, there were some shadowhunters coming out of the institute so I had no choice but to ask them. "Hi, I'm looking for Jace, Alec, Isabelle and…"

"Ah, yes. I think they went out to see Magnus Bane – I think." One of the two shadowhunters said with ginger blonde hair.

"Thank you." I said running to the nearest train station. Hopefully they'll still be there. I hope.

Simon led me down the stairs and into another room. "Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't. Did you ask Jace how they met Magnus?" he said.

"Yeah I did – and they sort of went silent." I said quietly.

"Do you still want to know?"

"Yes. But if they don't want me to…"

"It's okay, I'll tell you."


End file.
